CHILD OF THE PHOENIX
by DarkChild1313
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! (prev. The Greatest Treasure) Voldemort has stormed Hogwarts and Harry has been captured. Hermione is the only one who can save him (read warnings)
1. The Horrible Truth

This is a story that was accidentally removed by Fanfiction.net for some reason I am not quite sure on. This story, I will warn you now will be long and will contain violence, sexuality, torture and non-consensual sex. This is Rated R for a Reason, but is not as graphic as some of the fine pieces I have read here on Fanfiction.net. Please heed this warning now and do not let anyone under the age of 17 read this story. I warn you again, this is Rated R.

**THE GREATEST TREASURE**

Dissclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc etc.

Rating: "R" for a Reason!****

**Chapter One: The Horrible Truth**

         A tall man with a flowing white beard sat down at a large oak desk. His eyes, usually full of humor and twinkle, were red and sullen. He had long since forgotten to wipe his eyes of the remaining tears on his cheeks. He looked at his hands, once had been so strong, were now defeated. Yes, they had failed him today.

         "I am so sorry...." he whispered to the air, a wave of pain hitting his tired old body. It was more of a deep sorrow more then pain. He gripped his desk and winced, feeling his heart flutter. A raking sob echoed his small lips as he crumpled to the floor, remaining motionless yet still alive. Once the greatest wizard of all time and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore had finally been defeated. He let his grief take over him as he slowly closed his eyes, remembering just moments ago how he had killed the boy who lived.......****

 _______________________________________________________

NOW How is that for a start! If I get a review or two, I will continue!


	2. Hermione's Decision

Thanks for the reviews! Well, I hope you like the rest! This is my first Harry Potter Fic, so here we go! Just to let you know, this story is mainly about Hermione. 

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two: Hermione's Decision**

            It all happened so fast. So fast it's almost like a blur to me. But, not fast enough for it will be etched in my memory forever. As I sit here on the edge of the lake by the place that I have called home for seven years, as I make my decision to what happens next, I can't stop thinking of how it all began.

            My seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to an end and the battle with Voldemort had been raging for about 2 years. First, he had stormed the Ministry of Magic and killed Cornelius Fudge and half the ministry, including Ron's brother Percy. It was a sad day indeed when Ron told me. I really liked Percy and thought of him as a brother, rather than just a friend. In fact, after my parents were killed by death eaters, Ron's parents took me like another member of the family. It was a dream come true living completely emerged in the wizarding world, and it helped me cope with my parent's death. They had died in my sixth year. 

Then, death eaters raided the Weasley's house while Ron and I were in town getting our schoolbooks for our final year. We heard the news from Fred and George, who barely escaped. Luckily most of the family was out, but Ginny had been taken and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been killed. I had never seen Ron cry, but I knew how he felt. Harry and Sirius, who was pardoned my sixth year after the capture of Peter Pettigrew, let me and Ron stay at their home until school started. 

            The school year moved quickly without too much disruption from the war. It seemed that Voldemort was still afraid to attack Hogwarts, but the security was still very high. Everything was changing in the world around us, but Hogwarts seemed to remain the same. But, we were wrong…..

Dead wrong…..

That is why I am here, sitting by the lake of Hogwarts, covered by the shadow of the gigantic Dark mark that still hovers above it even after hours since Voldemort's attack. It came so suddenly that none us were prepared. But, they didn't get what they wanted. They may think they did, but they didn't. 

They think they have captured the Marked One. They think it was Harry.

But they were wrong.

It should have been me……

But, to understand this, you must know about my past. I never understood at the time why my parents were found and my house targeted by the dark mark, but I found out later. Actually, just earlier this year……

I remember it well….

__________________________________________________________________

Well, this is going to be a long story; I hope I don't bore you. Now, the next chapter is long, so I hope you like it! R & R PLEASE!


	3. Hermione's Past

I hope this isn't confusing. But, it is long. So, bear with me, now, on with the show!

_______________________________________________________________________

****

****

**Chapter Three: Hermione's Past**

_Earlier this year….._

            "Come in Hermione," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

            "You wanted to see me professor?" I asked, wondering why I had been called into his office before the start of the term feast.

            He looked at me very concerned, almost as if what he was about to say was going to hurt me. He paused for a long moment, sighed and began to speak. 

            "I realize that this is your last year here my dear. And you are about to turn seventeen?"

            "Yes, you remembered my birthday? I didn't realize you knew it!" I said happily.

            He smiled slightly. "Yes, I remembered, I could never forget, since I was there…"

            I blinked, looking at him in disbelief. Did he just say he was there? "I am sorry professor. Did you just say, you were there?"

            He nodded and looked at me, his eyes very tired. "I am sorry I have waited so long to tell you this my dear, but it was brought up to me in the most horrible way, endangering us all. It seems he has found out that you are alive."

            Now, I was confused, but nothing, could have prepared me for what I was about to hear.

            "Hermione, you were adopted…..."

            "WHAT?"

            "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were your adopted parents…."

            "No, it can't be, I… I…. they would have told me!"

            He looked down at his hands; I could see a tear starting to form at his right eye. "I am so sorry Hermione. I just couldn't tell you until now. Not until you were ready to know the whole truth about your heritage. Now, you must hear me out my child. It is important you know what is about to happen to you in the course of the next few months."

            I slumped in my seat, tears filling my eyes. "It's true. Then…..then who are my real parents?"

            He looked at me and began to speak.

            "You are not a muggle born witch Hermione. You are in fact a pure blood witch, born from two of the oldest families in our world. One, I know very well. For, it happens, to be, my own…."

            I almost fell out of my chair. But, I let him continue….

            "You may have come across her in your studies, she was a Head Girl too in her year. My granddaughter, Adora Dumbledore, was the daughter of my son, Allen Dumbledore and Diana Wiggle. 

When Adora was born, my son and his wife were very happy, and so was I. She grew up rather quickly and before I knew it, she was in her seventh year of Hogwarts and Head Girl, just like you. My, you look so much like her. She had bushy hair too when she was young, but like yours it became very long and very beautiful. You are almost a spitting image of her now, more than ever."

            I sobbed quietly. Hearing about my real mother was very odd, and very heartbreaking.

            "She also knew Harry's parents as well, James and Lily. She was two years ahead of them, but they never really followed the same circle of friends, thought they were in Gryffindor. She graduated with top honors, even through the beginnings of Voldemort's evil reign against our world. He had terrorized and killed many families, including my son and his wife, leaving Adora with I as her only family. He was destroying pure bloodlines as well as muggle borns. I really did not see the method of his plans until the day I lost my son. He was destroying the most ancient lines of the heirs. He destroyed Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and almost destroyed Gryffindor, he knew just as I did that the balance of good an evil in our world would shift. So, he began his terrible plan. That is why he destroyed so many families. He was hunting for a mark, the birthmark that was passed down from the heirs them selves. Something simple that would show up on their eighteenth birthday. In the Gryffindor line, it is a rune, a birthmark in the shape of the an ancient rune."

He drew the rune for her, it looked like the letter H, but it had to slanted lines in the middle. She had seen the rune in her books before. And she knew what it meant.

            "The rune of peace?" she said, looking at it on the paper.

            "It will show up on your hand, very small on the right hand. Hermione, you are the last heir to Gryffindor, and I am your great grandfather. That you know now."

            He paused again, I guessed to let all what he just told me sink in. That everything that I had known had been a lie. That I was actually a pure blood witch, not just a muggle born. I looked at him sadly. "How could you not tell me? How?"

            "Because, you are not supposed to be living. You are supposed to be dead. Because of what you could do to our world. You and Harry."

            "What does Harry have to do with this?"

            "Everything, because he is a descendant of Gryffindor as well, but, not of relation to you. Gryffindor blood was passed through many lines, so the man that you love Hermione is of no direct relation to you, I have made many checks on that. He followed the lines until he came to your mother and her husband, David Crow. Voldemort killed your father and I took your mother into hiding, when she was pregnant with you. She died giving birth to you. I was there when you arrived. When you came, I knew you were the one. The one that I have read in scrolls and books, not Harry. Harry may have defeated Voldemort with his mother's magic, but you are the one that will destroy him. You are the protector of Harry. You are the one Hermione that will destroy the evil and bring peace. Harry couldn't be, because his mother was muggle born. It had to be a pure blood heir, and child from the joining of the heirs."

            Hermione gasped. "You mean…"

            Dumbledore pulled out a scroll, a heritage of the lines of the Heirs. 

            "You are the product of all three heirs. You mother was Gryffindor, your grandmother, Diana Wiggle, was a Ravenclaw, and your father, David, was a Hufflepuff. That is why when your mark appears; it will not be just the symbol of Gryffindor, like Harry's. It will be of a Phoenix, the symbol of the Order created by the union of the heirs against Slytherin. Voldemort knew of this. He was after every trace of the heir's blood lines, because he knew that the one was coming. The child was supposed to be born in the year of the Great Eclipse, when the earth would have a double eclipse. The year you were born, and Harry. Voldemort traced two births that year, you and Harry. I pronounced you dead, that the child was still born. That is why I had to hide you. That is why I sent you to the most unknown place in the world to him, the muggle world. But, you came here now, unknown to the whole world and only known as Hermione Granger. But, in reality, your name, your birthright, was Hermione Crow, heir of the Order of the Phoenix."

            Finally, I understood. And in a way, it helped me forgive him for lying to me all this time. I knew now why he did it. I would not have been ready for this any sooner. 

            "So, in one years time, it will show up?"

            "Yes, and that is why I am telling you now. Like I told Harry. Voldemort knows that next year will be the year of the Mark. He will began to hunt again. He will especially be after Harry. You will have to help us guard him. I know you will be able too, even though you may not know it yet. This next year is going to be a very busy one for you Hermione. You are going to change. You will begin to feel things you have never felt before, powers you never had. I will watch you carefully for the next year Hermione, and if you have any questions, any at all, I am prepared to answer them, no matter what."

            I looked at him. So many raced through my head, but I decided that they were meant for another time. I couldn't handle it, not anymore that day. I left his office, but visited through the year.

            Now, at the end of my term, at the end of this day, I think about all that I have learned. My powers have grown so much that I barely need a wand to perform magic anymore. I am an Animagus, I can Apparate, and I can even control the elements. I have grown in mind and soul. I still think of my muggle parents, for they were my parents all my life. I have read about my other parents, seen pictures and scrolls they had written. But it wasn't the same. I am supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world, and I have no idea who I truly am. 

            I have had all year to get used to the idea of being someone else, but I still have not had enough time to deal with all of it. And my time was cut short when Voldemort attacked today. He was after Harry and me. He only knows half the story though. He only knows that I am an heir of Gryffindor, and not the one of all three. Now, he has Harry, and Harry is dying because of the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore. I don't blame Dumbledore, he fought so well…….

(Flashback)

            "YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS SCHOOL!" thundered Albus as he pointed his wand at a line of death eaters. He stunned and wounded a lot of the men, but more were coming. The other teachers, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and many others were on the ground dead. Even some of the students who were not able to make it to the castle lay motionless and dead. Then Voldemort then came into view. I could see the horrible face, the twisted features that reminded me of a snake. He had an orb of green encircling him, like a shield. He faced Dumbledore and spoke on a loud hiss. "Where are the boy and the other heir?"

            Then it hit me as I watched for the towers where we were hidden. _He didn't know who I was! He didn't even know what I was!_

            "You will not touch neither of them! They are protected in these walls as long as I live!"

            Voldemort smiled. "That can be arranged…" 

            Without warning, Voldemort hit Albus with a flash of red, making him clutch his chest. Voldemort laughed.

            "You are out of the your precious castle old fool. You let yourself come to my domain. Did you honestly think you still had the strength to defeat me? I, who have been reborn and have watched you whither slowly away? One more blast and I will kill you. Now…" he looked up at the towers where Harry and I were, "Harry Potter! If you want to watch him die, then remain where you are. If you want to live and have him live as well, bring the other heir and come to me, now!"

            Harry, who had been watching like me, turned and grabbed my shoulders. "Stay Hermione! I am going to go and fight him."

            "No, he will kill you!" I cried out, trying to reason with him.

            "I defeated him once, I will finish it now!" 

            He disappeared. He must have his invisibility cloak on him, I thought. I watched as he appeared on the field minutes later beside Dumbledore, wand pointing at Voldemort. "Let him go Voldemort and fight me!"

            Voldemort sprang. It had been a trap all along as four death eaters became visible from the spell Voldemort used on them. But this distraction, gave Dumbledore relief from his hold and he grabbed Harry, trying to put a protection barrier around them. But Voldemort saw this and shot another spell at him, but missed and in Dumbledore effort to block Harry, had put him in the path of the shot. Harry screamed to the air and slumped to the ground, motionless. I felt a scream escape my lips. I saw Dumbledore holding onto Harry as long as he could before all the death eaters hit him over and over with the Cruciatus Curse and rip the motionless Harry from his grasp, taking him to a port key that Voldemort had used to invade. They all disappeared as Voldemort pointed his wand at the sky, saying a few words and his mark appeared about the castle, showing his work. 

            Then he was gone, taking my love and my happiness. The only person who understood my struggle. I watched sadly as Dumbledore stood and walked back to the castle. I watched as the student who were hiding run out to the grounds with Madam Promfrey, trying to find hope and life in the bodies around. I allowed myself to Apparate to the lake, far from the death and destruction.

 (End Flashback)

            And that is where I am at now. I am here, looking onto the water, trying to come to my decision. Decide how I am going to do it. 

            How I am going to save my world, save Harry and save myself…..

            It takes me a while, but I know I am ready. 

            I stand now and turned to the castle, heading toward my fears, and my greatest sacrifice that I will ever make…..

            I am so alone…

_____________________________________________________________________

I hope this wasn't TOO long. I will continue this story if I get 10 total reviews, so if you like, PLEASE R & R. We will see if this story lives…..

            (I hope I didn't confuse you…..)


	4. The Realm

Thanks to all my reviews. Thanks to MiniPoe, Lil Salt Head, notgoingtotellyou, kitty, Todd Rulz, Jodie, sassw14, FrenchTourist009, Snapes Potions Mitress, Scott young, and Lady B, thank you so much! Here we go!

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four: The Realm**

            "Headmaster?" I whispered as I entered Dumbledore's office. The room felt strangely cold, as if the life had been sucked out of it. I looked around the room and near his desk I found him. It looked as if he had passed out. 

            I pulled him up in my arms as I knelt beside him. His face was red and splotchy, but cold at the same time. He was now shaking all over as he opened his eyes and looked at me. The pain I saw in this man was almost too much to bear.

            "I…all my fault… Harry's dead. I felt him go…. they took him from me…. I tried…. my hands…"

            "No, its not your fault," I said to comfort him. He shook his head, looking at his hands before him.

            "Too old…my hands…I have failed…." He looked up at me, tears filling his eyes once again. "I would have loved to seen your children…."

            That hit….

            "He is not dead yet grandfather. I can feel him. I can always feel him. Its like we are connected, probably through Gryffindor. But I must go and find him. He probably won't last much longer. I need to know where they may have taken him. I need to find Professor Snape."

            Dumbledore eyes were half closed but he raised one long finger a jar on his fireplace. He uttered only one word before he collapsed in my arms. "The Realm…"

            I felt him go limp in my arms as I checked for a pulse. Still alive, but only just. Grief can be a deadly enemy. But, I had known better then to come up here alone after today. Madam Promfrey was on her way from the field, and I knew she would take care of him. I laid my only living relative gently on the floor once more and stood, looking at the jar he had pointed to. I crossed the distance quickly and opened it, finding an immense amount of Floo Powder. I now understood what he meant. 

            _Snape must be in a place called the Realm!_

            I took a small handful of the glistening powder and threw it in, stepped into the dancing flames and said. "The Realm!" 

            Although Harry had traveled several times and told me all about it, it was nothing compared to what I was experiencing now. I felt like I had been put in a muggle washer on the spin cycle, my stomach beginning to churn. Suddenly I felt something hard below me and I fell forward on to cold damp cement. Shaking my head a voice called out to me. "What are YOU doing here!!!!" 

            I knew that icy voice. "Hello Professor Snape." A cold hand grabbed my robes and pulled me to my feet, grabbing my shoulders tightly. "What are you doing here girl! Playing with Dumbledore's fireplace I'd expect! He would never send a student here to fetch me! I….." 

            I cut him off by glaring at him. "He would if I was the only hope the school and Harry had! Voldemort attacked! Little behind the times aren't you Severus?"

            He looked at me like I was on fire. His eyes widened and then closed as he drew in a ragged breath. It was like watching a story come to a close as he reached a conclusion he had been pondering over for a long time. "Harry is not the one…"

            He shivered and looked at me darkly. "Who are you?"

            Well, might as well tell him, since it's obvious that Albus decided to leave Severus out of the ring as well. 

            "I am Hermione Crow, daughter of Adora Dumbledore and heir of the Order of the Phoenix. And I need your help to save our world. Right now you are the only person that can help me find Harry."

            All this seemed to be too much for him as he could only stare at me. I felt as if I was on display in his classroom and I was the subject of some lesson. But, he shook his head and turned his back to me, walking toward a table in the room I had fallen into. I brushed the rest of the soot off my robes and looked around. It was like a dungeon, almost like the potions classroom that Snape was always in. It had a large fireplace, one table and a shelf with many only dusty scrolls and books. There were no doors or windows. It seemed to be kept well hidden and for good reason as I soon found out.

            "Hermione, this is the room where they all met. This is where your ancestors used to hold their meetings. This is where the Order of the Phoenix meets today as well."

            Snape turned and pulled a scroll from the large shelf opened it, examined it and placed it flat on the table gesturing for me to look myself. I hesitated, and peered at the scroll. It was actually a map. My eyes widened as I looked over its contents.

            "A map to Voldemort?" I asked him.

            He nodded. "Not directly, but to every port key I have used since I have been a spy. Any one of these will take you to him, to where he resides now. None of us actually know the location because of the possibility of a spy. When we go to meet him, we are either told to take the Portkeys or if it is an immediate meeting, such as a strike, we are to just touch our dark mark and say his name. You should be able to take any of these. But, don't expect a warm welcome at any of these places. They are all heavily guarded and you have to have the dark mark to even gain entrance.  There is no other way with these places. I really don't see how you are going to manage to get past the guards, let alone to the Portkey. It is going to be very tough indeed."

            My mind raced. Even now Harry could be dying and I haven't even begun. How was I going to get to any of these port keys? I would have to become a death eater. But how could I do that?

            "Where could we find another death eater rather quickly?"

            He looked puzzled. "Well, the closest now would be Malfoy. He became one last year. I think he is still at the school unless he was called in."

            I smiled. "Perfect! Now, we have to hurry! I need two of your stored potions from the dungeons. A simple sleeping draught and the Polyjuice Potion."

            It became clear to him and he stood straight, folding his arms on his chest. "Ms. Granger, I do believe that is a fair plan. But I am sure you would be capable of making one yourself since you did in your second year!" 

            "Whatever do you mean? It takes over a month to make!"

            He sneered. "Just what I wanted to hear. So, you admit you stole from my stores?"

            I shook my head. "If it will get you to move any faster, yes. I needed it to find out who the heir of Slytherin was with Harry and Ron. Can we go now?"

            He now could not hold back a very wide grin. "Ms. Granger admitting she was wrong. I should cherish this moment for the rest of my days."

            I glared back. "Which may only be one week if we DON'T, GET, MOVING!"

I gathered up the scroll and went back to the fireplace. Tucking it safely in my robes, I took an identical jar off the mantle and opened it, pulling out a handful of the glittery powder. Suddenly there was a hand on my own. 

            "Are you sure you are able to handle this?" he asked. Was Snape actually **_concerned _**about me?

            "I will be fine. I must do it. I have no other choice. I have no control over my fate. Or myself. Everything has been laid out. I really have no idea how I am going to accomplish this, but I must. Alone…."

            He kept his hand on mine and turned me to face him. I looked directly into those dark black pools that were his eyes as he spoke. "You now know of **_my_** existence. For I am just like you, alone. But, now, maybe **_both of us_** will find some answers."

            He emptied my hand of Floo Powder into his, blew it into the fire and pulled me into the flames with him. "Headmaster," he called out and I felt embraced by him, almost like a brother, as we held on tight through the spinning of our journey.

______________________________________________________________

Snape understands Hermione? How interesting! Just to let you know ahead of time there is no romance between Severus and Hermione, just an understanding. I hope you like it so far! I will continue once I reach 20 reviews and the next chapter will be dedicated to that one! So R & R! 


	5. The Hospital Wing

This Chapter is dedicated to Minipoe. I am glad you love it and I continuing for you! And thanks to all my other reviews, you keep this story alive! 

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Five: The Hospital Wing**

            I felt the world spin around me in a whirl of color. But it wasn't as bad as the first time because I had strong arms around me. It reminded of a father's embrace, the warm, strong feeling that only he could give. I think of my past now, that I never really felt that before, not from my real father anyway. My adopted father, Mr. Granger, never really gave hugs. He loved me, but never really could show it properly. Even though I know that I will never feel my real father's embrace, I closed my eyes and let the arms of Severus Snape become my comfort for what little time I had with him in the void.

            Suddenly, I felt warm inside…

            But it lasted but a moment as I felt ground beneath my feet and Snape releasing me as he stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. I opened my eyes and shook my hair of soot, stepping out and almost tripping on my robes. I felt his hand grab mine, and keep me from falling. Again, he is being watchful of me. This almost doesn't seem like Snape.

            "Watch your step girl, I don't want any clumsiness botching our mission."

            Well, THAT was Snape!

            "I will _Severus!_" I hope he caught that, I knew he hated students using his first name. He looked at me for a moment, and I saw something that almost made my jaw drop. He smiled! Severus Snape actually smiled!!

            "Quite amusing Hermione. Under any other circumstances, I would have your wand for that, but since I am no longer your teacher, I can't have that privilege. You may call me that if you like, if it suits you. I will not tolerate it from anyone else, understood?" His icy cold voice was back again.

            "Yes Severus. Now, we must find out about Albus. It seems Poppy found him where I left him. Lets go to the Hospital Wing." He nodded and we went as quickly as possibly to the Hospital Wing. A young Hufflepuff, probably a first year, turned the corner of the hall leading to the wing crying. He dropped to his knees in great sobs as we approached. I moved to him and knelt beside him, trying to talk to him. 

            "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

            He looked up and sobbed, "Davie dead! Davie is dead! My brother is dead!" He kept mumbling the same thing over and over as he cried uncontrollably. I then heard other sobs up ahead. I knew we were heading for the worst. I left the little boy and proceeded with Snape to find Dumbledore. We turned the corner and were hit with a horrifying sight.

            Stretchers everywhere, all floating in midair…

And every stretcher contained a body covered in a black sheet….

I felt my stomach turn over and my heart sank. Could Ron be under one of these sheets? Could Albus? There were so many! 

            "Think the best Hermione, and continue," Snape spoke softly in my ear as he guided me through the hallway.  I saw students standing by some of the stretchers, crying or holding the victim's lifeless hand. I felt my own tears threatening to fall as we walked past. We finally reached the wing when another stretcher covered in black hovered out to join the rest. A medi-wizard from the ministry came out with it, holding the shoulders of a tall boy with flaming red hair...

            "Ron!" I gasped. He looked up at me, eyes filled with tears. He shook his head hopelessly and whispered, "Fred…"

            I felt my tears beginning. I looked at the stretcher floating past, thinking of him.

            "How?" I choked

            He shivered. "When the east wall was hit and began to collapse, he…(sniff)…couldn't move…fast….not fast enough…."

            I reached out to my friend, my dear friend. He had lost so much. His parents, his sister, and now, two brothers. But the my thoughts turned to George.

            "What about George?"

            He shivered again. "He is one of the worst ones. She doesn't think he will make it." 

            "Madam Promfrey said that?" 

            He nodded, as another wave of sorrow hit him, making him shake in my arms. I could almost feel his heart breaking in two.

            "Ms. Granger…" I heard the strong voice of Snape from behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder once again. Ron pulled away and looked up at him angrily. "What's HE doing here? I didn't seem him at the battle! Where were you Snape, out kissing the boots of Voldemort as he slaughtered my FAMILY!!!!" I placed myself between them as Ron moved for Snape in a rage. 

            "NO RON! He is helping me find Harry! Please calm down! He is my only hope to save him Ron, please don't start this." He moved back, his eyes falling to me once again. "Are you sure he isn't going to turn on you at the last minute and just kill you. He has hated you for years! How can you be sure?" he said hotly.

            "Because I know what I must do and so does he. Worry about your brother Ron and don't worry about me. I will be fine. He needs you now more than ever. I must see Madam Promfrey." I gave him one last hug and turned away, head into the hospital wing, Snape behind me. It was a living nightmare…

Every bed contained a student, most covered in bandages. We didn't have far to look for Madam Promfrey was but two beds away from the door covering yet another student with a black sheet.

"Another lost, poor little one. Oh! Hermione!" she gasped as she saw me. Her arms grasped me tightly.

            "I am alright Madam Promfrey. I just saw Ron. How is George doing?"

            She let me go, drawing in a ragged breath. "Oh, it's horrible Hermione. I just lost another student. And George is not far behind. But, he is holding on. For how long, I don't know. Its out of my hands now."

"How is Professor Dumbledore?"

            She looked down, her eyes filling with tears.

It was then I knew…..

I was now _completely_ alone….

_________________________________________________________________

Oooh, Poor Ron and Hermione! Next chapter will be a very fast paced one, and we will be getting into why this was rated R. It will involve torture and non-consensual sex, so be WARNED! Please R & R! The next chapter will be dedicated when I 30 reviews! Thank you so much!


	6. The Mask

Thanks for keeping this story alive!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Six: The Mask**

I felt my world collapsing around me…..

And it was all MY fault….

Always….

"HERMIONE!" I heard a voice call my name as my eyes fluttered up to meet those of jet black. Snape had jerked me from my thoughts, causing me to almost jump in his grasp. I felt my heart breaking as I looked up at him.

He watched my face for a moment, and did something that completely took me by surprise. He pulled me into his arms and held me. I felt my all the pain from the past day pour out of me. I let this comfort consume me for a few moments, feeling as if this man could make it all better. But no matter of magic could change my life.

Could change my destiny….

I pulled away slowly, rubbing my eyes. "I am fine. I must only think of Harry now. I have to save him Severus. Please lets hurry."

I thanked Poppy and moved towards the door, trying to get the feeling back in my legs. Snape was behind me as we past the deceased and moved toward the dungeons. I felt tears till escaping my eyes, but I remained determined to reach the Potion's store room. Before I had time to think, I was already there and Snape opened it, stepping in and gathering a few vials of liquid. I recognized them at once as the Polyjuice Potion and made a face. I could almost taste the nasty liquid in my throat already. He closed that cabinet and opened another; contain jars of herbs and powders. He studied them for a moment as if thinking then pulled out a jar of silvery powder. I looked at it curiously, finally realizing what it was.

            "That is a very powerful sleeping draught. Do you plan on having him sleep for a month?"

            Snape smiled. "As long as it takes for you to remain in his form. Luckily it won't be long. I prefer you now as you are and not of an obnoxious twit."

            I let myself laugh at that one. It felt good to laugh. Snape returned a chuckle as he moved out of the room and we proceeded to his office. I walked in and saw many interesting jars containing different items. The walls were stacked with books as well. I would have to remind myself to explore this room more often if he would let me.

            "Hermione, bring me a cauldron and that bottle of pumpkin juice on the table."

            I nodded and grabbed the bottle and a small cauldron. I brought it over to him as he lit a fire under it. Filling the cauldron with the juice, he stirred in two spoonfuls of the powder, watching carefully that it did not boil over. He turned of the heat and pointed his wand at the potion, cooling back down. He then took a ladle and spooned the juice back into the bottle. He then handed to Hermione as he went to his fireplace. Pulling out a small bag, he threw in some blue powder and said to the flames. "Draco, I need a word. Be at my office in 15 minutes."

            I watched as a head appeared in the flame. "Yes, professor," said the icy voice of Draco Malfoy, who disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

            Snape turned to me and smiled. "When he gets he I will invite him to a drink and it won't be long after that. Just step into the potions classroom and I will come and get you."

            I nodded and walked into the hall leading to the room. Soon I will be Draco and I will be with Harry. I opened the door the classroom to find it not as empty as Severus would have thought….

            "Who is there?" came a small voice from the other side of the room.

            "Hermione, the Head Girl. Where are you?" I waved my head and the lamps were lit in the dark room. I was shocked to see a little girl I didn't recognize in a Gryffindor uniform. She had long brown hair, slightly busy like mine, and small brown eyes. She was cowering in a corner of the room. I moved toward her, trying to place her. She looked familiar, but I knew I had not seen her around. She could not be any more than a first year. I moved up to her and smiled, kneeling down toward her. "How did you end up in here?" 

            She pointed to the sky. "I…I saw that evil skull and I ran. I ended up here. I figured it would be the last place they would look."

            I smiled. "What is your name?"

            She paused and looked at me. "Ann."

            "Well Ann, I am sure your house mates will want to know where you are at. Why don't you go on up to the hospital wing and see Madam Promfrey and see if they are there?"

            She looked at me, her eyes very sullen. I could almost feel her pain and confusion from the day's events. She almost looked lost in herself.

            "Hermione, why are you in here? Why are you in this room?"

            I smiled. "I am here waiting for the potions master. He is helping me find Harry Potter. He was taken in the attack."

            She shivered. "I hope you find him. I am looking for my father. He is supposed to be here. Have you seen him?"

            This confused me. Maybe…maybe the medi-wizards were letting parents in for the children. I had not seen any yet, but it didn't mean they were not coming.

            "Well, he maybe at the hospital wing then."

            She smiled at me. "I have to go now Hermione. Thank you for making me feel better." She stood and gave me a hug. She moved her face up to my ear and whispered to me. "Just remember who you are. Don't forget who you are Hermione."

            Puzzled I looked at her and she smiled, letting go of me and running toward the door up to the hospital wing. Then I realized….

            "What is your last name Ann?" I called after her. But, she was gone….

            I sat there, wondering whom the strange little girl was when I heard the door on the other side open and Snape walked through. "It is done. Lets hurry and get you to the Portkey; he was on his way to one when I summoned him. They will be expecting him soon."

            I nodded and stood, following him into the other room. On the floor lay Draco Malfoy, whom after years of growing into a handsome figure was still as pompous and obnoxious as ever. All the girls swooned over his looks, but I could always see right through him and his lame attempts at humanity. He was superficial and always treated women like toys, just something to use until he bored with them. I had to smile at the thought that he was just bested by the woman he loathed the most.

            "I will need his death eater robes."

            Snape tossed a bag on the floor near my feet. "Already taken care of. All you need to do is take some of his hair. Don't forget his wand either. You will need that to fool the guards at the Portkey."

            I began to change into the robes as Snape left the room. As I placed them against my skin, I could almost feel the evil that was done while he wore them. It almost dripped from the very fibers. I felt cold and slimy in the robes. If this is what being Draco Malfoy was going to feel like, I knew I was going to regret this. I called out to Snape that I was ready and he walked back into the room, dressed in his robes as well, holding his death eaters mask. I shivered at the sight of it, hoping that I would not have to do anything horrible before I reached Harry.

            I pulled out some of the silvery hairs from his head and added them to the vial Snape was holding. It frothed and became a violent gray color. Remember how bad it had tasted before, I felt my stomach churn. He looked at me as I grimaced, taking the container from his hand. "Have you ever tasted this stuff Severus?"

            He smirked. "I don't believe I have ever had the pleasure of tasting essence of Malfoy. But, you may proceed in doing so."

            I grimaced again and he chuckled lightly. Putting the vial to my lips, I tipped the strong liquid down my throat, swallowing quickly. It tasted like metal, a very strong metallic taste. My stomach churned once as I felt my body beginning to lengthen. It felt as if my skin and bones were on fire. I felt something between my legs and releasing what it was, made me feel even sicker. 

            I crumpled to the floor as I felt my bones growing, my hair shrinking on my head. My chest began to shrink and harden and it was getting hard to breathe. It almost felt like my very organs were changing, and they were. I was becoming a man. 

            As fast as it began, it finally came to a stop. I lay on the floor panting and trying to clear my mind. I heard Snape's voice and a pair of hands grip my waist and pull me to my feet. I turned and looked at him. For once in my life I was actually eye-to-eye with my potion's professor. I shook my head and saw long silvery hair around my face. Snape turned me around a mirror on the far wall. I saw my reflection and about jumped. 

            Silvery-blonde hair and a well-formed body.

            I had become Draco Malfoy. And I less then one hour to fool the death eaters, enter a Portkey, find Harry and stop Voldemort.

            I looked in my own eyes and saw the steel gray of Malfoy's.

            "How am I going to do this?"

            Snape turned me back around. "You are going to succeed Hermione. Don't worry. I will be there until the end. As I always have been."

            I took one last look at the mirror, and slid on my own death eaters mask as I turned to the waiting fireplace where Snape was holding yet another jar of sparkling powder…….

_______________________________________________________________________

Well, now the fun begins. I know I said it was going to be this chapter, but I really needed to cut it there for it to transition good. Please R & R! I know my reviews are gone and I thank you all for them. So, please keep this story alive once more!


End file.
